


Never Be The Same Again

by darkangel1978



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel1978/pseuds/darkangel1978
Summary: Dawson forces Joey to choose between him and Pacey after learning about their blossoming relationship.This is a partial re-write / re-imagination of the end of Season 3. Everything that happened on the show stays as it was up until the events of 'The Longest Day'.The story starts right after Joey and Dawson's confrontation and just before she finds Pacey at the marina.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Never Be The Same Again

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> After quite a long hiatus from writing fanfiction, this story will be the very first current one published here.  
> With everything that is going on in our world right now, after a year of living through the Corona pandemic and everything that happens because of it, I'm longing for simpler, happier times.  
> While I did go back and watched select episodes of Dawson's Creek seveal times, it took Covid and my escape back to Capeside through bingewatching on Netflix to coax me out of fanfiction retirement.  
> My writing may be a bit rusty compared to the older stories I've published recently, but I hope to get my groove back.  
> Original dialogue from the show will be used to showcase canon conformity.
> 
> As always I'd love to hear your thoughts and reviews. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Dawsons Creek or any of its characters.  
> I'm only inspired by them and borrow them for entertaining.  
> I'm still not paid and I don't have money so please don't sue me.

_Come on_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Never be the same again_

_I call you up whenever things go wrong_

_You're always there, you are my shoulder to cry on_

_I can't believe it took me quite so long_

_To take the forbidden step_

_Is this something that I might regret?_

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained_

_(You are the one)_

_A lonely heart that can't be tamed_

_(Come on, come on)_

_I'm hoping that you feel the same_

_This is something that I can't forget_

_I thought that we would just be friends_

_Things will never be the same again_

_It's just the beginning, it's not the end_

_Things will never be the same again_

_It's not a secret anymore_

_Now we've opened up the door_

_Starting tonight and from now on_

_We'll never, never be the same again_

_(Never be the same again)_

_Never be the same again_

_(Never be the same again)_

_Now I know that we were close before_

_I'm glad I realized I need you so much more_

_And I don't care what everyone will say_

_It's about you and me and we'll never be the same again_

_I thought that we would just be friends (Oh yeah)_

_Things will never be the same again_

_It's just the beginning it's not the end (We've only just begun)_

_Things will never be the same again_

_It's not a secret anymore_

_Now we've opened up the door_

_Starting tonight and from now on_

_We'll never, never be the same again_

_(Never be the same again)_

_Never be the same again_

_(Never be the same again)_

_Uh, check it, night and day, black beach sand to red clay_

_The US to UK, NYC to LA, from sidewalks to highways_

_See, it'll never be the same, what I'm sayin'_

_My mind frame never changed 'til you came rearranged_

_But sometimes it seems completely forbidden_

_To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden_

_Where there's no competition and you render my condition_

_Though improbable it's not impossible_

_For a love that could be unstoppable_

_But wait, a fine line's between fate and destiny_

_Do you believe in the things that were just meant to be?_

_When you tell me the stories of your quest for me_

_Picturesque is the picture you paint effortlessly_

_And as our energies mix and begin to multiply_

_Everyday situations, they start to simplify_

_So things will never be the same between you and I_

_We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified_

_I thought that we would just be friends_

_Things will never be the same again_

_It's just the beginning it's not the end_

_Things will never be the same again_

_It's not a secret anymore_

_Now we've opened up the door_

_Starting tonight and from now on_

_We'll never, never be the same again_

_And things will never be the same again_

_Never be the same again_

_(Never be the same again by Melanie C)_

**Chapter 1: Never be the same again**

The marina lay deserted and dimly lit in front of her. Bringing the oars to a momentary stop , Joey leaned back and took a deep breath. The light evening breeze carried the subdued sound of clanging ship bells over from the docks, while small of waves lapped against her dinghy. Usually these were the most peaceful noises to her, but not tonight.

Her racing heartbeat rang in her ears, competing with the voices in her head echoing Dawson's accusations, Pacey's words and her own failed attempts to appease everyone. The silence outside the Leery home, after she fled Dawson's room had been truly deafening though. Pacey didn't hang around to wait for her and she couldn't blame him for that. Why would he stay to watch her run after Dawson while thinking she never wanted to tell him about in the first place.

“ _You didn't come here to tell him. You just came here to stop me from telling him.”_

Pain flickered in his eyes for just a second, only to be replaced by a defeated distance. It hurt to see him like that and that it was her fault. She shouldn't have run after Dawson, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't even think, she just reacted to an ingrained habit of mollifying Dawson. Realizing the pattern left a deep frown on her face. Jolted from her thoughts by the sudden appearance of the dock in front of her, she pulled in her blades and let boat glide through the water before coasting to a stop. The fore made contact with the dock, eliciting just a soft thud. It took her a moment to push herself up and climbing onto the weathered planks. Looking up her eyes immediately fell on the lone figure sitting on the balustrade next to the boathouse. The very same boathouse they had made out in earlier in the day. Somehow it felt like a lifetime ago. Biting on her bottom lip, Joey tied up her boat and slowly walked up to Pacey.

~*~

Pacey noticed the approaching little rowboat long before it arrived at the dock just below the boathouse. He watched as Joey took her time to climb out. He watched her tying up her boat. He watched her walking towards the boathouse. He didn't move. As her footsteps came closer he lowered his gaze and stared at his feet.

“ _How could you be so stupid, Pacey? You know you're gonna get hurt. She is never going to love you like she loves him.”_

Andie's words reverberated in his mind over and over and over again. Not that he didn't have the exact same thoughts before, but hearing them spoken aloud right after Joey ran after Dawson yet again seemed to prove their truth. He wasn't quite sure if it was pain, anger or despair he was feeling. A tiny voice in his head nevertheless fought to be heard: at the very least Joey came looking for him. Late and in second place, but still. She knew where to find him and she did. Bracing for the proverbial kiss of death he kept his eyes downcast, expecting Doug's prediction to come true.

“ _You're gonna end up alone, all right? No girlfriend, no friend, just completely and utterly alone.”_

~*~

Joey kept her eyes on Pacey as she slowly walked closer. He avoided her gaze, but she was certain he had noticed her approaching. She carefully ran her hand along the railing, not actually needing support but trying to calm her nerves. The old wood was still warm from the days sun although spring nights were still cool. It wasn't hard to read Pacey's posture.

Hugging his knees he finally looked up and met her eyes. Her heart constricted painfully upon recognizing the sadness and state of defeat in his blue ones. Her shoulders slumped as she leaned against the railing next to him. So close but yet the distance was palpable. He was steeling himself against whatever she was going to tell him. Of course, he expected the worst. How could he not after she left him alone to run after Dawson.

Pacey tried to read Joey's expression. He liked to think that he usually could see what was going on behind her brown eyes before she even knew herself. At that moment though, there were so many different emotions playing out in them that he couldn't settle for one. Or maybe his own tumbled thoughts were mirrored in her eyes. After a few seconds of returning his probing Joey closed her eyes, searching for words he feared to hear. But he would listen and he would try to read in between what she was saying. He wasn't ready to give up yet.

When she finally looked up again, there was the hint of a small smile and a question he didn't expect to hear.

“Ever had one of those days you wish you could live all over again?” Joey asked quietly. The speech she prepared while rowing over to the marina quickly slipped from her mind and she needed to find a segue.

“Yeah...” Pacey replied, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. Where was she going with this? “You?”

“Yeah.” Joey evaded his eyes again, but scooted a little closer.

“So, what would you have done differently?” he probed quietly.

“I don't know.” Joey sighed staring at the floor. “Everything...”

This was what he had expected. Joey being too scared to lose Dawson and taking everything back. Pacey shook his head and closed his eyes.

“Nothing at all,” Joey continued shrugging her shoulders and paused, searching for the right words. “We'd still end up right back here and I don't think I know where here is.” She met his gaze again.

Nodding, Pacey had to look away again. He couldn't do it. He couldn't give her the answers. He couldn't tell her that everything would be okay regardless of what she was about to say or do. And yet he would do everything over and over again. He sighed. “Here is right were we started.”

Joey nodded. Nothing had changed but then again it had. She just wasn't sure if he would believe her. Turning her head she watched True Love bobbing up and down on the water right below them. True Love. That's where they started and where they still were.

Pacey glanced at her before following her gaze to True Love. If only they could fix themselves like they did the boat.

“Well, she looks beautiful in the water.” her voice was firmer all of a sudden.

Both kept looking at the boat instead of looking at each other. It seemed easier that way.

“This morning was really just a formality. I still don't know if she's sea-worthy.” Going along with her analogy Pacey expressed his fears, still waiting for the inevitable.

“She looks pretty solid.” Joey shrugged, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. Her declaration didn't sound too convincing to herself, but she had to cling to it.

“I don't know... “ Pacey exhaled and turned back to Joey. “I think I see some stormy weather ahead.” He studied her face, scrunching up, lips tightly pressed together. He didn't want to see her cry, didn't want to see tears that would confirm what he already knew.

“Pacey...” her voice was just a whisper as she waited for him to look at her.

Slowly exhaling and inhaling a few times he finally followed her silent plea and looked her in the eyes. “It's over , isn't it.”

Joey grimaced. Tears still burning behind her eyes. Too fresh the memory of the awful words Dawson hauled at her.

“ _You can't have both of us! You can't have him as your boyfriend and me as your consolation prize. You're gonna have to make a choice, and I'll tell you right now, if you choose him, I'm not gonna be around to pick up the pieces when it all falls apart. This ruins everything. There is no going back.”_

“It has to be.” the words left her mouth in a tortured whisper. She stared wide-eyed at Pacey as the truth sunk in. Nothing was the same anymore. It was truly over. No going back.

He had expected as much. The icy grip on his heart constricted further and for a moment it felt like it stopped beating altogether. Clearing his throat he could barely speak as a single tear rolled down his cheek. “Maybe you should be the first one to go this time.”

Still he searched her face as her eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed in confusion. Maybe he was wrong and just desperately looking for a hint that she was as heartbroken as he was, but it did seem as if she was just comprehending what she just said. As if she had been a million miles away. She didn't say anything further though and Pacey couldn't bear to stay if she didn't want him, too. Clearing his throat again, he slid off the railing and briefly reached for the post next to him to keep him steady, not trusting his legs to keep him standing.

Just as he attempted to step away from Joey, her hand reached for his. Holding him firmly just as she had earlier when Dawson asked it was love they felt. Stopping him his retreat as much as she had stopped him a week before in aunt Gwen's garden.

“What?... No, Pace... that came out wrong,” she hurried to say standing up herself and tugging at his hand until he turned towards her.

“No? You just said it was over.” Pacey didn't know how much longer he could stay before breaking down.

“Yes, but...” Joey panicked and grabbed his other hand, too. “I didn't mean us.”

Pacey swallowed hard. What was she saying? The emotional roller coaster made him feel sick and he didn't dare to cling to the tiny hopeful notion she was implying. “What do you mean then, Jo? Please...”

Joey licked her lips, focusing on Pacey and collecting her thoughts. She had to get it right. Her hands let go of Pacey's but immediately traveled up his arms to cradle his face. “We're not over, Pace. He made me choose and...”

“ _It's a simple question. Do you need him like you need me.”_

“I need you, Pace.” Joey released a shaky breath as she felt Pacey's hands on her waist

Pacey listened carefully as her words slowly made their way through the hazy fog in his brain. He didn't trust their meaning yet. Did she say Dawson made her choose and that they weren't over? Did she choose him and not Dawson? Did she?

He blinked as her eyes bore into his. Suddenly her forehead leaned against his and he felt her left hand moving into his hair, pulling him down.

“So yes, it has to be over with... Dawson. It hurts, but the thought of losing you just when...” Joey took another deep breath. “It hurts me to cause him pain, it does. But I told you, _you_ make me feel alive and I can't give you up, can't give us up. I..”

Pacey's heart skipped a beat. She chose him. She actually chose him. This was not what he had expected. Probably not what anyone would have expected. But there she was, standing right in front of him, touching him, telling him what he didn't dare to hear.

“You chose me?” It was too incredulous. He had to hear her confirmation again.

Joey smiled, feeling the butterflies in her stomach and the warmth of realizing that she did the right thing for him and for her. “I did. I do.”

A big, happy grin washed over Pacey's face, lighting his eyes and pushing the clouds away that had just been there a moment ago. Needing her closer still, he tightened his left arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body while his right hand held the back of her head. “About time, Potter!”

Pacey's lips captured Joey's in a possessive kiss that deepened even more as she reciprocated with equal fervor.

Whatever would happen from here on out, they would never be the same again.


End file.
